Blind Hunter
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Ash became blind after a maverick attack. Taken in by the hunters, she begins to train. But, her new 'disability' becomes her most useful ability. Mavericks are using sneak attacks, and only Ash hears them. Alone, she must defeat the Mavericks. But, when Zero, the best hunter besides X, becomes very injured, Ash is left to fight alone. Because, she hears them. All of them.
1. An unreal Curse

Ash woke up. Her head throbbing. "She's up!" someone said. Ash looked around. Everything was dark. Why? She was sure her eyes were opened. "Oh no!" "What is it?!" "Commander X, she's, she's, she's become blind!" "What!?" Ash's eyes were in fact, dilated pure of the signs she's blind. "Is there anything we can do?" the Commander called. "I'm sorry, X. But, we can't."  
Ash let this soak in. She was blind. What caused this? What happened before this? "Ah, Damn it!" the Commander called. "Well, sorry X! She's not a reploid. If she was, we could fix her, or give her a new body. But, we can't! So, deal with it!" the other voice, who Ash believed was a nurse, hissed.  
"Sorry, Palette. It's just, she deserves to have sight. Not to be in a colorless, black world." the Commander said. Ash listened, not wanting to ruin the moment. "It's alright X. But, just, try not to tick me off." 'Palette' said. "H-Hello?" Ash whispered. She closed her eyes. "Oh, sorry, my name is Megaman X, leader of the 17th Unite. What's your name?" X said. He said his words slowly. Ash took them in. "I'm, I'm, I'm Ashen Gray. Nice to meet you. How did I get here?" Ash asked. Ash heard X sigh. Her hearing was, stronger? How? "You, you were attacked by a maverick. For reasons that we don't know. You were hit with acid. How are you feeling?" X explained.  
Ash, was, shocked. Why would mavericks want her? "I'm, okay. Thank you. What's going to happen to me now?" Ash asked. It was simple enough. "We're going to train you to become a hunter," someone said. She turned her head towards the voice.  
"Commander Signas!" Palette called. "Hello Palette. So, this is the young girl you saved X. Maybe," "Sir! Would she do well as a hunter!? What about making her a navigator?" X persuaded. "No X. She would have to have sight, but, as a hunter, a navigator would lead her. She would be trained, of course, to walk, and fight blindly, but, I believe she would be a great hunter otherwise." Signas explained.  
Ash heard voices outside the room. Mutters. "Is there someone or people outside?" Ash asked. Judging by how Signas, X and Palette gasped, she guessed the answer was 'yes'. "How did you know?" Signas asked. "I hear voices outside. did you not?" Ah asked looking towards where she heard X breathing. "This room is sound-proof. How can you hear them?" Palette explained opening a door. The voices were loud and clear. "Did you hear? Apparently, Commander X brought in a human girl. I've heard she's gone blind," one said. Ash winced. Ash noticed X's breathing moved back to her.  
"'Ya, but, I heard she's working with the enemy. Trying to get close to us, and then, SNAP! She's going to betray us!" another said. As the voices kept talking, Ash brought her hands to her ears, trying to sound them out. "What's wrong?!" X asked. "Close the door! Please!" Ash begged. The door shut and the voice were back to a whisper. Ash removed her hands and sighed. "What happened?" X asked. His breathing was faster. "Don't worry. Just, gossip. Nothing good," Ash said. "How? Those girls, they were out of hearing range. How could you hear them?" Palette asked. "I don't know. Maybe, when I lost my sight, my other senses became stronger." Ash said.  
"Well, you should rest. Palette." Signas said exiting. Ash heard the hallways grow quiet as Signas left. Palette's breathing was gone. "Are you sure you're okay?" X asked. "I'm pretty sure. It's just, big changes, in short times." Ash said looking down and blinking her blind eyes. "Well, call me if you need me." X said leaving. The door shut. "I'm blind. But, why did the Mavericks want me? Why am I so special?" Ash asked falling asleep.

**Later on...

The Med. Bay's door opened. Ash woke up, nut, kept her head down. She didn't want the intruder to know she was awake. At first, she thought it was X, Signas, or Palette, but, the breathing didn't have the same 'beat'. It was faster and stronger. 'Maverick!' Ash thought. 'How did it get inside?' Ash slide her hand off the table, rolling over, and felt for anything to fight with. Finally, she felt a metal pan. 'Better than nothing.' The figure the a meter away. She could tell by the breathing, and the footsteps, which, was metal on metal. 'Three feet, two feet, one foot!' Ash sat up and held the tray at the intruder's head. Her eyes narrow. "What are you doing here?" Ash demanded. "Oh god! Sorry! I didn't know you were awake! My name is Zero. I'm the leader of Unite 0. What's your name?" Zero said. Ash's eyes softened. "My name is Ash. You could of asked you know!" Ash said crossing her arms. "Sorry! I didn't want to wake you!" Zero protested. "YOU woke me up with your loud footsteps!" Ash replied. Zero stopped. His breathing changed to a slower rate. He was calmer. "How could you hear my footsteps? No one, not even Signas, ca hear me sneak up on them," Zero said.  
"Well, Zero, please go. I'm tired! And it's twelve o'clock at night! Go!" Ash said kicking Zero out the door. Ash listen to him walk away. "I'm an outsider. I can never belong. So, I'll have to try my best! And do my best! I, need, I need to prove that I can make this blindness, a blessing! Not a curse!" Ash said lying down. "And, I'll do it in training!" Ash fell asleep.

**Maverick HQ "Lord Sigma, we've perfected the sneak attacks! Not even the Hunters will be able to stop us! Especially Zero! He relies on his eyes too much! All of them do! With these new sneak attacks, they'll never see what hit them!" a maverick said bowing to his leader. The leader grinned. "Good. Now, not even Zero can stop us, unless they have exceptional hearing, they'll never win!" the leader stated coolly. 


	2. Battle Welcome

When Ash woke up, everything was still dark. She started to panic. Where was she?! How'd she get here?! Why was everything so dark?! But, then she remembered the horrid truth. She was blind. Then, everything came back slowly. Waking up to see nothingness, and darkness. Signas saying she would become a hunter. Ash hearing the three rookies talk about her. And, Zero sneaking into her room.  
Slowly, she got off the bed she was on, with Palette's help, and made her way to the Cafe'. While walking, she kept a hand on the wall, and asked for directions frequently. People pointed, and Ash said she was injured in her eyes, so, they moved her body in the direction. Finally, she made it to the Cafe', bumping into people here and there more than once.  
While trying to picture how the room worked, someone bumped into her, causing her to fall. "Oops!" he said. "My bad. Let me help you up," he said offering Ash a hand. Slowly, she took it and the mystery person helped her up. "Ek!" he cried. "What?!" Ash asked concern. "Your eyes. They have no color!" "I know. I'm blind now," Ash explained. "Oh, well, I'm Axl! What's your name?" Axl asked. "My name is Ash," Ash listened, she heard someone yelling. It was getting closer. "Take three steps to the right." "What?" "Just do it, unless you want to be hit by a screaming scientist." Ash said. People from other tables snickered, thinking she wanted to show off. Axl took three steps to the right. "Damn YOU!" someone yelled running into Cafe', surprising everyone. Ash smiled. The scientist's breathing patterns were fast, rough, and short. "Where is he?!" he called. Ash backed into the wall. This dude was nuts! Apparently, everyone else agreed. "Where's Axl!?" he called. Ash looked for her new friend, but, couldn't hear friend's breathing.  
"He's not here. You just missed him," someone called. He turned to Ash, who, was unfazed, because she didn't know. "You! Do you know where he is?" the scientist yelled at Ash. She flinched, and she heard the scientist breathing change into a grin. He LIKED seeing people like this. "I don't know where Axl is," Ash said trying to sound braver than she felt. "I saw him with you!" someone in the crowd yelled. 'Thanks, guys! Pick on the blind girl!' Ash thought with a small frown. The scientist's smile grew larger. "Tell me! And I'll leave you alone!" he shouted. "I don't know where he went!" Ash snapped back, getting scared even more by his menacing tone. "Fine then!" The Scientist punched Ash's face. She went flying into the wall. She was paralyzed. Finally, she got out from the wall, injured. He through another punch, but, he was sloppier now, he made noises anyone could hear. As he lunged, Ash jumped out of the way. People were staring, even if Ash didn't know. The scientist's nostrils flared and his breathing became rough, fast, and violent. He kept punching, and Ash kept dodging. But, soon, she heard someone cry out in pain. "Hey! It's me you're after! Leave others out!" Ash yelled. She heard people running. "Fine, let me take you on. Stop jumping and running coward!" "I'm the coward! Hurting people in our battle that YOU started is called being a coward!" Ash hissed back. She was getting ticked off. "Fine, I'll make a deal, you let me whop you with no resistance, and I'll leave the others out." the scientist taunted. Ash couldn't let others get hurt, so, she agreed. "But, I have one hing to ask." "What?" "Are you human?" "Not anymore." "Then, never mind." Ash said. Ash closed her blind eyes tightly, and then, the blows came. Several at once. She heard them all, and could of broken the deal, but, she wasn't that person. Finally, they stopped, and, Ash heard three people.  
"Ash!" X cried. "Hey! You were looking for me! You shouldn't of brought her into this!" Axl called. "Dude, I'm seriously pissed. Practice starts now!" Zero said. "But! You can't hurt me! I'm human! You have the three laws!" the scientist pointed out. The three stopped, defeated. They couldn't touch a human. "But," Ash said. "I can." She got up. Weak, but, ready to fight. "Hm, you challenge me. And what will I get if I win?" "You'll get your freedom. If I win, you're going to prison for a LONG time." Ash offered. "Deal."  
"Ash! No!" X cried. But, Zero held him. "This is her battle. Besides, we wouldn't be any help." Zero said. He hated being a by-stander. He wanted to help, not watch.  
"We start on three." "One," "Two' THREE!" Together, they charged at each other. Ash jumped above the scientist and kicked his head. He fell but grabbed Ash's ankle. He through a punch and Ash barley dodged. "You what to know something?" Ash asked. "What? That you admit to defeat?" "Not at all. But, I'm blind." "What!?" Ash jumped out of his attack and kicked his thigh."No!" he said falling unconscious. "Huh, huh, huh, serves you right. But, how did I do it?" Ash fell unconscious into X's arms. 


	3. Reminder of Darkness

Ash opened her eyes slowly. Everything was dark. She moaned in despair. It was all real. "X! She's up!" someone called. This person wasn't Palette. She could tell from breathing patterns. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "My name is Cinnamon. What's your's?" Cinnamon asked. "Ash." "Nice name. X! Oh! He fell asleep!" Cinnamon said. Ash giggled. It was a pretty funny thought. "Oh, Signas said he finally got you a room. I'll take you to it." Cinnamon said putting her hand in Ash's. Ash's grip tightened. "Thanks. No one really talks to me." Ash said. "Maybe because you've been out for a day and a half. Man, X didn't look half as bad as you when he came back from fighting Sigma! What did that? Sigma himself!?" Cinnamon said. "Close-ish. A scientist here. A real jackass. I didn't even get his name." Ash said. "WOW! Great! Now we have spies that are HUMAN!" Cinnamon cried dramatically. "Ugh! Be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Ash said clutching her head. "Oh! Sorry!" Cinnamon said. "Haha. Fooled 'ya." Ash smirked.  
"What!? Ugh! Well, here we are. Your own room. Training starts tomorrow. So, I order you some armor. Hope you like it!" Cinnamon said helping Ash in. Ash couldn't see, so, it was kidda useless. "I can't dislike what I can't see," Ash pointed out. "True."  
Cinnamon help Ash into her armor. Cinnamon also put Ash's chocolate brown hair into a ponytail, then a helmet. "You look good. Maybe X will blush as red as Zero's armor." Cinnamon said. Ash flicked her. "Hey!? What was that for!?" Cinnamon demanded. "I don't like X!" "Yes you do. Come on. I know love when I see it. X had been so depressed since he and Alia, his navigator, broke up. But, when you came into the picture, he was all happy again. Don't take that from him. Please." Cinnamon explained.  
"Well, you know where the training room is?" "'Ya." "Mind taking me?" As Ash and Cinnamon walked, Ash started thinking. 'Do I really like X? What if he doesn't like me and I'm fooling myself for what Cinnamon said? Well, she has known X longer...But still. Does he really like me?' "We're here!" Cinnamon said leading Ash into a room.  
"You can go Cinnamon, just hand me a fake weapon and I'll start early training." Ash said. "What?! No one has ever done that! Especially with your teacher tomorrow!" Cinnamon cried. "Who is it?" "Zero! He's the toughest trainer at the HQ! You won't make it through the first day!" Cinnamon called.  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Ash muttered. "Listen, I'm just looking out for you-" "Ash! What are you doing in here?" Ash turner to Zero's voice. "Starting an early training session. Want to join?" Ash asked. Ash could tell, even though blind, that Zero was smiling. "Gladly." Cinnamon had left to get some Lifesavers. At least, that's what she said. "Okay, we'll both use fake sabers, though it's not my best weapon. I'm more of a long-distant person. But, better learn both ways! Who ever can pin the other down first wins. Start!" Ash called.  
Ash stood in her place, listening. Zero's footsteps where from the right. She took two steps forward. Zero missed and sucked a breath in. "I can't see Zero. But, I can hear. Use all your senses. Don't rely on just the eyes!" Ash urged taking a leaping jump and kicking Zero's head. "How are you doing that!?" he demanded. "You are to focused on just sight, being blind can help you sometimes. Just close your eyes, Zero!" Ash said deflecting Zero's attack calmly. She was a lot more controlled then before. "I don't need my other senses! Sight is most important!" Zero said swinging. Ash flipped backwards.  
She narrowed her eyes. Zero was in front of her, coming in fast. Ash lowered her weapon in front of her. Zero called a battle cry and swung his saber. Ash moved her saber in a rhythm. Forward, left, right, down. Forward, left, right, down. And repeat.  
Ash deflected all of Zero's attacks, just by listening. She narrowed her eyes, and swung at Zero's chest, then left leg. As heard Zero cry out. "Sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you! I'll finish this quickly!" Ash reassured. Ash put her saber in between Zero's hand and his saber and disarmed him. When Cinnamon and some medics, along with X, came in, they saw Zero, pinned to the ground, with Ash's wooden saber at his throat.  
"Wow," X said. "Use all senses Zero. Sight isn't alone. They need each other." Ash insisted. "Sure! I'll fight my way, you fight your's," Zero said. Ash offered a hand. Zero, reluctantly, took it and left. Cinnamon ran over to Ash. She saw no injures at all. "You beat Zero! How?" Cinnamon exclaimed.  
"All I did was-" "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Mavericks in section A9. Asking for X, Axl, and Zero to come to command room!" the intercom said. "Well, I'll find out later! Need help heading to your room?" Cinnamon asked. "Na. I'll walk around. Tell Zero I said that we should do that again. It was fun. But, tell him to go full power. I know he was holding back." Ash said before leaving. 


	4. Unknown Blessing

"Lord Sigma, the ninja reploids are ready. I've already sent a Chill Penguin copy to distract the hunters. Should we send them? I believe Zero will be there," Vile said. "Good work Vile. Yes, send the ninja reploids. I believe it's time to send the stealth walker's on a test. I want Zero, and X destroyed!" the cloaked figure said. Two red lines ran down his eyes.

**Back at the Base

Ash sat in the garden. No one was around. She was calmer. She'd been worried that Zero would be mad at her, but, after X explained Zero would be fine, Ash grew calmer. "Probably just lucky. Beginner's luck," Ash said. She imagined the garden. Judging from the smell, there were roses, lilies, lavender, and much more.  
Ash imagined several rose bushes and lavender. She breathed in the smell. "Breath taking," Ash whispered. A bunny jumped onto Ash's lap, followed by several birds and chipmunks. "Hi there little guys. I wish I could see you. You're probably so cute," Ash said petting the bunny and baby bird. The birds were singing. "Peace. I see why X fights. This might just be worth it in the end," Ash exclaimed petting a chipmunk's head with her finger. Though, she could not see, Ash was very aware of her surroundings. She was alone, for now. But, her mind traveled else where. 'I know I'm blind, nut, why did I just, join, the hunters? I've been in the infirmary twice, had a battle and won, barley, and beat Zero. Man! I hope he isn't mad!' Ash thought. "Ash! It's X! They disappeared!" Cinnamon yelled. "What!?" "I was navigating Axl, when, all the sudden, his coordinates disappeared along with Zero and X's! We need your help!" Cinnamon explained. "What can a blind girl do?" "She can defeat and save X, Zero, and Axl from a maverick! Now hurry! They could be dead or dying!" When Cinnamon said 'dying' Ash paled. "I'm coming!" Ash called putting the bunny down. 'Maybe I do like X!' "Okay! We need to get you a weapon." Cinnamon explained. "I'll take a hand buster and a saber," Ash said quickly. She could change it later. "Okay! Here! We can change it later! Let's go!" Cinnamon hurried. Finally, they arrived in the control room. "Cinnamon! Is that Ash?" a female asked. Her breathing was short, ridged, and fast and slow. Like she was trying to calm herself. "Yes. Ash, this is Alia, X's navigator. Alia, Ash. Anything?" Cinnamon stated. Alia sighed. "No, nothing. But, wait, where's your irises?" Alia asked.  
"You didn't tell her?" Ash asked. "Uh, it, didn't come, up?" Cinnamon offered. "Ugh," "Can I be let in on your 'conversation'? Because, we need to save X and the others," Alia stated. "I'm blind." Ash said. Alia gasped. 'Here we go.' "What!? Cinnamon! We can't send a blind person, no offense, on a dangerous mission were the top three hunters disappeared on! It's a disadvantage!" Alia yelled.  
'None taken,' Ash thought with a frown. "We can't let her go, Cinnamon! She has no one to navigate-" "I'll navigate her!" "It's harder though! She's going to need your help more often! What if you don't-" "Let me go." Alia's breathing turned to Ash. "Why? Aren't you afraid?" Alia asked. "Yes. But, I'm the only person at the HQ who can beat Zero in training, and somehow, I'm needed on this mission. Just let me go. Cinnamon, can I trust you?" Ash explained. "Yes!" "Then let's go." Ash started walking towards the transporter. "Wait!" Ash turned to Alia's voice. "Just, be careful. And, how do you think you can complete this mission when X, Axl, and the Zero couldn't complete it?" Alia asked. "Because, I found out, that, Zero only uses sight. I'm going to come back alive, WITH X and the others. Because," Alia waited. "I'm using ALL my senses." And, with that, Ash transported to area A9.

**In an Unknown Place "Lord Sigma, I have information saying that Hunter HQ is sending another hunter to find X, Zero, and Axl. What should we do?" Vile asked. "Let the stealth-walkers deal with him-" "Her. She's also blind." "Oh, so, this seems unfair now. Oh well. Have them deal with her," the figure said with an evil grin.

**In Area A9 "Alright Cinnamon. I'm in!" Ash said over the comn-unite. "Right." "What am I up against?" "We had readings that told us Chill Penguin was there. But, the signal disappeared shortly after X, Axl, and Zero disappeared. So, be careful." Cinnamon said. "Head straight forward," Ash walked, one hand on the wall, the other with the buster pointing outward. "Okay, turn right." Ash turned and stopped. "What's wrong?" Ash listened. "I hear something," Ash stated. "Okay, but, were not picking anything up here at HQ. What do you think it is?" Cinnamon said.  
"Trouble." Ash's eyes narrowed as a flock of laser cameras attacked her. "Cinnamon!" Ash called. "There are five of them. Hit the center, the lenses." "Got in Cinnamon. I can handle it from here." "How?" "Remember this, Sight is not the only sense. They must work together!" Ash said turning the unite off. Ash stepped out and listened. There were five different noises. One in the middle, two on the left, and two on the right. "One," Ash fired at the middle one. I fell off. "Two," She fired at the one on the left. "Three," Next the right. "Four," Fired at the second left. "Five," Lastly, the last one went down. "Ash! Can you here me!?" Cinnamon yelled. "Cinnamon! Don't yell! I'm alive without a scratch. And, tell Alia to stop yelling at you," Ash said. "Oh! Thank god! Don't scare me like that! Alia! She's alive! She asked me to tell you to stop yelling. Hey! No! She asked me! Stop! Hey, hey! Damn it!" Cinnamon's voice faded.  
"Cinnamon?" Ash asked. "Sorry, I'll take over." Alia said. Ash frowned. "Cinnamon was doing fine." "Well, I've been dong this longer. Just, keep going. I'm getting three energy signals. I believe it's X, Axl, and Zero!" Alia said. "Right!" Ash said approaching a door.  
She felt the door. It was smooth, without a dent. It was most likely made of a very stable metal. Then, she heard something. She heard movement. Shuffling. It was quiet enough, the average person OR reploid wouldn't hear. Including, X. "I found trouble." Ash said. "Well, be careful. Do you know what caused this?"  
"Stealth-Walkers." Ash's eyes narrowed. "What?" "They're replids that use sneak attacks. I should know, I help create them. But, I quit, I didn't know they ended up in Maverick hands though." Ash explained. Alia was quiet. 'The door's weak point is the middle, so, if I shoot a full charged bust blast, then, I hit it with my saber, it should open.' Moving back, Ash got down to one knee and charged. "What are you doing!?" Alia yelled. "Breaking the door down." 'Five, four, three, two...' "ONE!" Ash shot the door. Leaving it a major dent. "Hiya!" Ash swung her saber downwards and opened the door. As she entered she smelled the air.  
"Oil, blood, electricity," Ash said. "What?" "It's what the air smells like. Now, be quiet, I know we're not alone." "What!? But, there's nothing on my scanners except the three energy signals. Are you sure?" "Yes," Ash heard breathing. It was short, rough, and battered. "X!" Ash cried. 


End file.
